These Lips Are Sealed
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: "You know where to find me, Mr. Wolf..." said Nerissa, as she flashed him a small seductive wink over her shoulder. - Sometimes light interrogations and a small comforting pat on the shoulder can lead to a little more than you bargained for, as Bigby Wolf and Nerissa soon found out.


**Author's Note: I always liked the idea of a potential romantic relationship happening between Bigby and Nerissa since it was hinted at a few times and I personally always believed that if Snow hadn't of interrupted them in Bigby's office when she did then they would've kissed. It's what I like to believe anyway so I wrote this based on how my own gameplay of episode 4 went. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this fic and will let me know what you think! ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**The Wolf Among Us**_ **or any of the characters, as that would be **_**Telltale Games', **_**because if I owned the game and the characters then multiple universes would exist where everything I write for it would be canon within it's own universe.**

* * *

**These Lips Are Sealed**

* * *

"Hi, Sheriff" said Nerissa with a smile when she saw Sheriff Bigby Wolf stride into his office.

"Hi, Nerissa" said Bigby, as he walked around his desk and sat down. "Have a seat."

Nerissa sat down in the chair facing his desk, placing her handbag on the floor beside her feet as she did so. "I, um, are you okay? You didn't look good last night. I wasn't sure if you'd be, y'know, around if I came by."

"Well let's just say I've been better" coughed Bigby, as he reached out towards the packet of Huff &amp; Puff cigarettes on his desk.

"Huff &amp; Puff's? Not many people smoke those" commented Nerissa, pulling a packet of Shorette cigarettes from out of her handbag and leaning across Bigby's desk when he offered to light up her cigarette for her. "Thanks."

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Bigby, furrowing his brows a little. "I know what you did for me by sending me to The Open Arms and I think you want to help me again."

"There's not a lot I can talk about" said Nerissa, sighing. "You know that."

"So that spell Crane was talking about and trying to break it's not just while you're at work, huh?" asked Bigby, his brows twitching quizzically.

"What I mean is I don't wanna waste your time but I don't want you wasting your own time either" answered Nerissa.

"Back in the dressing room at The Pudding &amp; Pie I told you what I was looking for and you found a way to tell me" said Bigby. "You sent me to The Open Arms. Maybe that'll work again?"

"You can try, I just..." said Nerissa, trailing off to think before continuing. "...go ahead. It might work."

"You're here because The Crooked Man just sent Crane to the bottom of my list of worries" said Bigby, as he kept his gaze fixed firmly upon Nerissa before him. "You have something you wanna say about that, right?"

"_These lips are sealed..._" said Nerissa, as she closed her eyes and shook her head at him before looking up once more. "...if I could answer you just like that I wouldn't have had to make that appointment with you."

"No, I guess not" agreed Bigby, as he continued to puff away on his cigarette.

"Sometimes we have to find our way through life on our own, grasping and fumbling in the dark. I used to have friends to help me find my way, but now, well, they're gone, and I don't know what to do" said Nerissa sadly, as she kept her eyes locked firmly upon his. "Is this making any sense to you? I'm not sure how I can..."

"Are you trying to say something about Faith and Lily?" asked Bigby, frowning slightly and leaning forward on his desk.

"What I'm saying is friends matter, and I, I don't have any left" said Nerissa forlornly. "So I hope you're looking after yours. Are you? _Look around you._"

"It's my job to look out for everyone and not just my friends" said Bigby matter-of-factly.

Nerissa just sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought I could do this. I need you to know I want to help, but..." she said, trailing off.

"...but your lips are sealed" continued Bigby, frowning.

"I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time. I thought I knew how to say it" said Nerissa, as she put out her cigarette in the ashtray before her on Bigby's desk.

As she said that Bigby cast his eyes downwards slightly and focused them on the purple ribbon tied around her neck. "Ribbons_._ Faith had one too."

"Do you like it?" asked Nerissa, tilting her neck to the side to show it off a little better. "Hm? Do you?"

"It's not about how it looks that concerns me..." frowned Bigby. "...it's what it does. That's why you can't tell me anything. It's the ribbon, isn't it?"

Putting his cigarette out in the ashtray on his desk Bigby slowly rose to his feet and walked around his desk towards Nerissa. "Can't we just take the ribbon off?" he asked, as he slowly and tentatively reached out towards her to touch the ribbon tied around her neck, but soon jumped back when Nerissa suddenly stopped him from doing so.

"_NO! These lips are sealed!_" yelled Nerissa, as she recoiled in horror and fright at Bigby attempting to reach out and touch her ribbon.

"What?" asked Bigby innocently and completely confused as to why she was so scared all of a sudden.

"You can't! Just stay back! You can't just _DO_ that!" said Nerissa, obviously scared and shaken up from him attempting to do so.

"Slow down. It's alright. I'm not gonna do anything" said Bigby in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

"Please, _don't..._" said Nerissa pleadingly.

Bigby just breathed out heavily while picking up the chair Nerissa had knocked over so she could sit down again, while he sat down in the chair opposite her. "Okay, so, the ribbon's, if you take them off..." said Bigby, soon trailing off, as he reached out to comfort Nerissa and patted her on her shoulder lightly.

Nerissa glanced up at him with a small, soft smile and then without even thinking about it properly she slowly and tentatively leaned in closer towards Bigby and placed her lips ever so softly over his.

Bigby had been slightly stunned and taken aback by Nerissa leaning forward and softly kissing him. But regardless he quickly regained his composure to kiss her back, leaning in just a little bit closer to her and deepening their kiss.

Nerissa hadn't expected Bigby to kiss her back like he had, since she'd half expected him to pull away from her if anything, but she'd been really pleased that he hadn't and had instead deepened their kiss. So with him doing so she more than happily deepened their kiss even more, placing her hands on either side of his face to cup his cheeks in her palms and pull him just a little bit closer to her.

Bigby more than happily obliged Nerissa's need to deepen their kiss and deepened it right back, as he placed his hands on either side of her hips and squeezed them gently.

But before anything between them could go even further they were soon disturbed from doing so by the door to Bigby's office suddenly opening, which made them both instantly spring apart and glance over towards the sudden intrusion, only to see none other than a rather shocked and stunned Snow White staring back at them.

"_Oh!_ Um, I didn't mean to disturb..." said Snow, trailing off a little while indicating towards them with a wave of her hand. "...whatever _this_ is."

"Just a friendly kiss between friends" said Nerissa with a small smile towards Snow.

"Friends, _sure..._" said Snow, quirking a brow, before casting her eyes over towards Bigby. "...so is this how you do your interrogations now, Sheriff?"

"Um, no..." replied Bigby, trailing off momentarily to think. "...it's not what it looks like, Snow."

"Whatever you say, Sheriff" said Snow, frowning, before spinning around on her heels and storming from his office.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say she was a little jealous" smiled Nerissa, as she rose to her feet. "Maybe you should go after her and explain that it was me who kissed you first. I think she wants you to follow her after all."

"I don't need to explain anything to her, Nerissa" said Bigby, as he rose to his own feet to face her. "There's nothing going on between me and Snow. We're simply friends."

"I don't think she wants to simply remain your friend, Sheriff" said Nerissa, as she turned to walk from his office. "I'll see you around I'm sure. Be sure to remember what I said about looking out for your friends."

"Nerissa, _wait!"_ called out Bigby, as he came to a stop by the door. "I'd kinda like to see you again, y'know, if you maybe want to as well? And under slightly different circumstances."

"You know where to find me, Mr. Wolf..." said Nerissa, as she flashed him a small seductive wink over her shoulder, before she then disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

_That I do..._thought Bigby to himself, a wolfish grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.


End file.
